elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mzinchaleft
Mzinchaleft is a Dwemer ruin located south-west of Dawnstar in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is involved in both a Dark Brotherhood quest, as well as two miscellaneous side-quests acquired in Falkreath and Riften. The Gatehouse of Mzinchaleft houses an entrance to Blackreach. It is accessible through the main quest. History Mzinchaleft shows the ancient struggle between the Dwemer and Falmer; and how the Falmer now lurk in their former master's ruins, still killing off Dwarven sentinels and constantly preparing for their war against the light dwellers. Quests *Find Grimsever for Mjoll the Lioness in Riften *Arniel's Endeavor *Dark Brotherhood side quest: Contract: Kill Maluril *Shalidor's Insights (Quest) Enemies The outer level of Mzinchaleft consists of Bandits, who have taken up residence finding artifacts for their benefactor, who is only paying per item. After that, the Dragonborn faces Dwarven sentinels. Dwarven Spiders and Spheres are encountered on the first level. The Mzinchaleft depths consist of several Falmer, two Chaurus, and one Falmer Gloomlurker. To get to the final room, a series of levers must be toggled in order to enter. This puzzle is made much easier using Slow Time Dragon Shout, to run past the moving bars. To solve the lever puzzle: #When you enter the room, activate the lever (the First Lever). #Enter the room to the east that just opened. Activate the lever (the Second Lever). #Enter the room to the south. Activate the lever (the Third Lever). #Head north back into the room with the Second Lever. Activate the Second Lever. #Head west into the room with the First Lever. Do not activate the First Lever. Instead, turn south and enter the new room with the Fourth Lever. Activate the Fourth Lever. #Head south into a new room with the Fifth Lever. Activate the Fifth Lever. #Head north into the room with the Fourth Lever again. Activate the Fourth Lever. #Head north into the room with the First Lever. Do '''not '''activate the First Lever. Instead, head east into the room with the Second Lever. Activate the Second Lever. #Head south past the room with the Third Lever (do not activate it), and into the room with the valve. Activate the valve, and all gates will open. In the final room, the Mzinchaleft Gatehouse (which also contains the passage to Blackreach), the player is required to fight a Dwarven Centurion (leveled) and a Dwarven Sphere. At which point, without the required quest item, the player may only return to the surface via a lift directly to Skyrim. You will need the Attunement Sphere to activate the Dwarven Mechanism, which can be obtained from Septimus Signus at Septimus Signus's Outpost which is north of the College of Winterhold. Here they can pull a lever to permanently unlock this quick route for future use. Notable Loot * Skill Book: A Dance in Fire, v7 * Unique Weapon: Grimsever, enchanted glass sword * Unique Armor Set: Full Falmer Armor * Skill Book (Archery): The Black Arrow, Book II All Loot Mzinchaleft * Gem: Sapphire (Gem) * Gem: Flawless Sapphiere (Gem) * Soul Gem: Anything from Common to Greater, off the machines. * Dwemer Parts: Most of which can be melted down for the making of Dwarven Metal Ingots, which can in turn be used for making dwarven weapons and armor. Mzinchaleft Depths * When you head east across the bridge that you enter into the area on...stop when you get under the first pavilion-like building and turn north. There is a chest on a ledge to the north of there, that is most likely only reachable with the Whirlwind Sprint shout. It contains randomized loot. * Going south at the pavilion mentioned above will take you to an alcove that has a Chaurus and a chest in the back corner with random loot along with 3 Glowing Mushroom and 19 Chaurus Eggs. * If you jump into the water in the first area, there will be a gate in southeast corner. This gate leads to a Dwarven Oil on a table, as well as 2 chests. Make sure to have the waterbreathing spell, potion or enchantment...as the entire section is underwater with no air pockets. The chests contain random loot. * Also in the water in the entry area...on the northern side of the pool there is a chest at the bottom of the water in an alcove just west (to the left) of the stairs leading out of the pool. It appeared to contain randomized loot. * Extremely rare set of Falmer Armor, gauntlets, and boots (Located in Mzinchaleft Depths at the top of the ramp, behind an Expert/Master locked golden gate...in the giant open room that has a fountain near the center of the area). Also contains 2 chests, one on each end of the small corridor. * Facing the door at the top of the stairs, go left and there are 3 Dwemer Cogs, a Falmer Bow, and 2 Chaurus Eggs on a table between the 2 Falmer that you will encounter. * After going through the dirt tunnel (that has stone pillars on the sides), you will enter a room with 2 tents that has a chaurus and falmer residing in it. In the one tent there is a chest, in the other there is a bandit. Surround the room there are another 14 Chaurus Eggs. There are 3 Glowing Mushrooms in the next tunnel. * In the large open area room with the fountain near the center of it, there are 3 chests near the falmer tent. One outside on either side of it and one inside. At the top of the nearby ramp there are 2 Chaurus Eggs, 1 Glowing Mushroom, several Falmer Arrow and a Falmer Bow right on the same ledge with the button to activate the gate is at. * After going through the gate you unlocked in the previous section, there is an adept level locked door on your left with a chest inside, as well as the remains of a dwarven centurion, some various Dwemer pieces, and a centurion dynamo core. There is also a chest right next to the fountain in this section. * To the top right of the stairs, where the Centurion Grandmaster is encountered, there is additional loot. Mzinchaleft Gatehouse * Unique Weapon: Grimsever, enchanted glass sword Trivia * Waterbreathing will help the Dragonborn when exploring this area * Treasure found beneath the green liquid varies * Mjoll the Lioness' sword, Grimsever, is found just before finding the exit lift in the final area. It is found to the right of the Dwarven Centurion, on a pedestal. It may be covered by a shield. * The unique Falmer armor set can be found at the top of a tower in the Mzinchaleft Depths behind a locked gate, It is found in the large room before the exit to the Gatehouse * Dwarven and Falmer artifacts are extremely heavy, and so it is recommended to clear the dungeon and then return to finish looting by the quick access lift made available via the Gatehouse. * The Dwarven Spiders and Dwarven Sphere Guardians are treasure troves for soul gems, Dwarven Oil, gems and Dwemer mechanical parts. They are also known to drop Dwemer Cogs, which are a related quest item. * On the exterior is a letter, Mzinchaleft Work Order and the interior holds Maluril's Journal. The journal is right next to where you find Maluril (behind the locked door, you can get the key, Maluril's Key, for it by killing the Bandit standing in front of it...or you can pick the lock to the door), for the Dark Brotherhood contract: Contract: Kill Maluril. * A unique dragon can be found within blackreach to fight, the dragon is found wandering the stone paths. You can sometimes hear this dragon while exploring the area. * In the water near the submerged bedrooms door, there is a crack in the wall which teleports you half way across the stage. * Next to the right golden dome, there is a jump location where you can jump from the ledge above it onto a rocky area. From here you can jump onto a large rock and onto a small ledge. You can jump into the green liquid and see the entire area. You can also see into the bedrooms and go through what would normally be walls making it easier to acquire the treasures. Bugs *On occasion the red valve in the gatehouse will not turn when activated, preventing you from lowering the last gate. This can be resolved with the console command "tcl" to remove clipping, allowing you to walk through the last gate. Type "tcl" in to the console again to deactivate. Gallery File:Mzinchelaft_Depths.jpg|An overview of Mzinchaleft Depths. File:2011-11-16_00019.jpg|Outer level of Mzinchaleft Category:Bugs